thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeila Freedome
this is a tribute of User:Misytmolla please do not use her She is the escapee of lightstone's 398th Annual hungerGames. Basic Info district- 0 age- 17 personality- Aeila is a fighter. She is a rebel and stands up for what she believes in, even if it means risking her own life. The only thing that goes through her head is the possibility of a brighter future where everyone is at the same level, not one that is above everything. Aeila is reckless and does things without thinking but she will never regret anything. Every day there are more examples of the capitol punishment and she will not stand for it, she will fight and she will die before she lets the capitol defeat her. She is smarter than she looks and can be tatical at times, she does not enjoy violence of any kind, unless it is on the capitol ot their 'pet' districts. She is a natural leader and very confidant, she will say it how it is and does not care what anyone thinks. She is loyal towards her friends and she will fight to get what is right. She hates to be under rules and she wants to be free. weapons- she is strong due to her fighting skills and traning so she can assult peacekeepers and she is good with spears. streghts- She is very fast and sly, she is a good fighter with a decent level of experience and she can make allies very well because of her confidant nature. weaknesses- she is a rebel and she hates to be under rules so she will break them and she does not want to hurt anyone who was chosen for the games but she may have to and she will not care if she comes across as rude and a rebel to the capitol. reasons for winning- She is a rebel and she will never let the Capitol beat her, she plans on saving many people and she wants to be able to see the day when all of Panem is untied allies- A group of rebel tributes who share the same view on the capitol as her Apperance She has long blonde hair and pale skin. She is tall at 5,8 and she has large grey eyes. Backstory backstory- My name is Aeila Freedome. My mother was alone after my father, a rebel, left and died fighting. My mither was never a real mother, she would be gone for a long period of time and she was always depressed. When i was 5 she was just gone, i still don't know where she went. If i see her again i will destroy her, she has made my life a living hell, the events leading up to today. For most of my life i was alone. I had to fend for myself, i had no money but i was able to steal. I always saw people being hurt by peacekeepers, gaurds of the Capitol, Preadors to the districts. When i was 11 i was sick but a kind man with warm eyes and a kind voice took me in, his name was Titus. He was very poor but always bought home food for me and cared for me, to me he was my dad and i have never felt a stonger connection to someone. He always told me horror stories about the capitol, i know it was all true because one story he tolm me ended up with it happening to him. When i was 13 he never came home. I decided to go outside to see where he was. I found many people going to the town square and i was pulled along with the crowd. I think what i saw there made me who i am today, what is saw was Titus hanging from a rope, dead. I soon found out he was caught stealing, for me, that also damaged me, was it my fault. My new home was an orphanage, there i learnt many of the other children were orphans because there parents were taken or killed by the Capitol. We all shared on thing in common, a burning hate towards the capitol. I knew we would make somthing big, we were going to change everything, i knew it. We were that start of a revoloution, a few small orphans would grow, and soon it will expand across Panem and then will bring peace to the country, the hunger games will rot in hell with anyone associated to them, i know, someday we will have peace, we will be united once again. I decided to start up a rebel group with 5 people, it was small, we would only throw things at the 'justice' building or prank peacekeepers but soon more people wanted to join, i was seen as the leader. I sent small groups of about ten to fifteen people around the district, we even had people from other districts who hated the Capitol's reign of terror. My group was made of ten people and we would make the biggest risks, we started to burn the peacekeeper headquaters, bomb a small portion of the justice building and we even killed a few peacekeepers. I found a new hope in our cause, but, a turning point that brought it down was when a group frm the east was caught, they would have to tell peacekeepers names of other rebels or they would be tortured. Me and 2 others broke into the jail and killed them all, i don't know if we should of done it, know i know it was the Capitols fault because they locked up a group of kids to kill them, but, i still know i was a coward, afraid of the capitol, i had become what i hated. Once, i was caught, but it was only for getting into a fight with a friend of one of the rebels i killed. I got whipped and every lash that hit my skin gave me more and more determination against the Capitol. I managed to survive after being stuck in intensive care but my attacker was'nt so lucky. Even though i almost got killed because of him he did because of the capitol, just another victim of their evil, i never forgave anyone who wronged me, but, this boy, he was a vitim to the capitol, when we gain control, he will be rememberd, he will not die in vain, ik will avenge him, not just him, the hundred who have died against the capitol. Tributes, Criminals and just normal people, i will be the one who gives them all justice, it is not right, they will not die in vain. I did not know them but i knew one thing, the capitol did it, and that makes me hate them even more. I once met a girl from the Capitol, Aemilia Wonder, but she was nothing like them and she was an inside source, she would tell us plans a secrets and we would use it all against the capitol. Amelia and i formed a special bond, i found out there was a rebellion in the capitol and i knew i was going to join it. I trained and trained. I became strong and i trained my whole group to be ready for 'war'. This was going to be the day, the day when i avenge everything i had lost. I would avenge everyone who died under the Capitols rule. When i was 17 i decieded we would make the most foolish plan of our lives, there was a rebellion going on in the capitol and we were going to join it. It was bloodshed and carnage, the rebels were falling and we were soon defeated, i just escaped with my life, but, my friends were'nt so lucky. Only 12 of us remained and two of them commited suicide, i do not blame them, to me suicide was a way to escape from the horrors of the evil world we live in, but i was not going to give up yet. A month later we got many district people to form an attack on the peacekeepers and it took a week before we gave up, everyone was put under curfew, but, we broke it, since everyone was inside we could make plans without being seen, it worked for a while until reaping day, that day my life was changed forever. I was going to the games, would i betray myself and kill inncoent kids, or will i die? I know true fear and this is it, is feel worse than the night before the rebellion. Now, me and my friends are talking, i am going in the hunger games, but i will not die. They will come to save me, break me out of the arena and save many other tributes. All i have to do is survive, i have survived much worse they will save me, i will save Panem. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Reaped